June15Updates
June 30th, 2015 *The Nostalgia Critic: Top 11 Show Intros *Todd's Pop Song Reviews: Dear Future Husband by Meghan Trainor *Needs More Gay: Boat Trip Needs More Gay *Attack of the Trek: Patterns of Force *MikeJ: Viewer Mystery Box *Lucky Six Short Films: Amateur *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: The Iron Giant *Beyond the Black Rims: Season 5, Episode 3 *Battle Geek Plus (show): Kung Kwon Todd - Wrath of the Tiger June 29th, 2015 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Atomic Robo Vol. 3 *Bad Movie Beatdown: A Good Day to Die Hard *RudtheSpud: Napoleonic Wars in 8 Minutes *Gaming Wildlife (show): If Konami Were 100% Honest With Us *Rocked Reviews (show): Failure - The Heart Is A Monster *Animerica (show): S-CRY-ed, Part Three *The Bargain Boy Reviews: Big Bumpin' *Specials: Steven Universe Vlogs - Episode 6 *Ask Lovecraft: Dessert June 28th, 2015 *Anime Abandon: Jungle De Ikou *The Blockbuster Buster (show): A Look Back At Terminator 1 & 2 *Prepack: Eversafe Chili-Mac MRE Review *Specials: Steven Universe Vlogs: Episode 1 - Gem Glow *MMO Grinder: Sidequest - Skyforge *The AngryJoeShow: Batman: Arkham Knight Angry Rant! (+ Destiny DLC) *Battle Geek Plus (show): Jimmy Buckrider - The 13th Game *Lesbian Talk: Trailer Park Vacation *Word Funk: The Right Butts June 27th, 2015 *WTFIWWY: Live - Annie, Get Your Gun (Out of There) *Renegade Cut: It's Such a Beautiful Day *Specials: Steven Universe Vlogs: Episode 2 - Laser Light Cannon *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Ted 2 & Max *Some Guys I Know (show): Never Have I Ever *MarzGurl's Sketches: Request Review: Kamen Rider Gaim (Part 2) *Dena: MLP Vlogs - Applebuck Season *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (VOY): Homestead June 26th, 2015 *Some Jerk with a Camera (show): Shrek 4D Part 1 *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: Mystery on Monster Island *Rap Critic Reviews: Top 5 Worst Lyrics - June 2015 *Specials: Real Thoughts on NC Reviews - Signs *Rocked Reviews (show): Album Review: Senses Fail - Pull the Thorns From Your Heart *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Ted 2 *Ask Lovecraft: Indescribable June 25th, 2015 *The Cinema Snob: Heaven's Gate (Part 3) *Stuff You Like: Bad Science *Specials: Real Thoughts on NC Reviews - Dungeons & Dragons *Projector: Man Up / A Royal Night Out *The AngryJoeShow: AngryJoe's Top 5 Best Games E3 2015! *SF Debris: Rise and Fall of the Comic Empire - Part 4 *Backlog Heroes: Magic Knight Rayearth Let's Play Part 15 *MarzGurl: Seeing Sentai: Episode 12 - Gorangers Episodes 78-84 *Battle Geek Plus (show): Totally Tubular Tim - Back to the Future June 24th, 2015 *The Yomarz Show: Jurassic Park: The Game *Shameful Sequels: To Boldly Flee Part 2 *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Dope *Brad Tries: Brad Tries Starbucks Frappuccino Fan Flavors *Dena's Let's Play: Silent Hill 2, Part 15 *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Dino Crisis Demo Disk *Ask Lovecraft: New England *Battle Geek Plus (show): E3 2015: 8bitdo, Speedrunners, and PDP June 23rd, 2015 *The Nostalgia Critic: Jurassic World *Infomercialism: Apple Slicer *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Moontrap *Rocked Reviews (show): Breaking Benjamin - Dark Before Dawn *Toons These Days: Pokemon with Conroy *Battle Geek Plus (show): Batman Arkham Knight Tonight *Beyond the Black Rims: Season 5, Episode 2 June 22nd, 2015 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Homestuck Act 1 *The Dom Reviews: The Prisoner, Free for All & The Schizoid Man *The Good Hook: Oh God (1977) *Gaming Wildlife: The Non-Gamer Level 2 *Animerica: S2E5 - S-CRY-ed, Part Two *How About No: Legends of Persia *Ask Lovecraft: Meaning of Life June 21st, 2015 *Anime Abandon: Sailor Victory *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Top 10 Overly Obtuse Oz Moments *Sibling Rivalry: Inside Out *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Inside Out *Weird Video Games: Video Game Music Trivia Contest Final *Word Funk: I'm the Realest *Thumb Wars: Unrepentant Geeking - Post-E3 2015 Recap *Battle Geek Plus (show): E3 2015 Highlights June 20th, 2015 *WTFIWWY: Live - Five Nights at Realdolls *Renegade Cut: Pulp Fiction *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Inside Out & Dope *The Count Jackula Show: Vlog - What We Do in the Shadows *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (DS9): Far Beyond the Stars *Dena: MLP Vlogs - The Ticket Master *Battle Geek Plus (show): E3 2015: Starfox Zero and Super Mario Maker Impressions June 19th, 2015 *Leftover Culture: Deep Fear (Sega Saturn) *Specials: Real Thoughts on NC Reviews - Jingle All the Way *Rocked Reviews (show): Regretting the Past: Metallica - St. Anger *MMO Grinder: Drift City *Ask Lovecraft: Martial Arts *Battle Geek Plus (show): E3 2015: Halo 5 with Microsoft Hololens Impressions *Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues: Raekwon the Chef's F.I.L.A. June 18th, 2015 *Mud2MMO: Esports will fail *Specials: Real Thoughts on NC Reviews - Jupiter Ascending *I See What You Did There: House of the Undying *Brad Jones: Flaming Brian's Kitchen - A Little Nukey *Stuff You Like: Q&A: Feminism! *Weird Video Games: Video Game Music Trivia Contest Part 4 *SF Debris: Rise and Fall of the Comic Empire - Part 3 *Battle Geek Plus (show): Kung Kwon Todd - Cage Match June 17th, 2015 *The Cinema Snob: Heaven's Gate (Part 2) *Cinemadonna: Body of Evidence *Shameful Sequels: To Boldy Flee - Part 1 *Shark Movies (show): RoboShark *MarzGurl: Seeing Sentai: Episode 11 - Gorangers Episodes 71-77 *Dena's Let's Play: Silent Hill 2 - Part 14 *Ask Lovecraft: From All False Doctrine *Battle Geek Plus (show): The Battle Blog - E3 2015 - Project X-Zone 2, Capsule Force, Giant Controllers June 16th, 2015 *The Nostalgia Critic: Was That Real? - Sam and Max Freelance Police *Battle Geek Plus (show): Channel Awesome Capcom Bidding War *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Madoka Magicka: Rebellion *PawDugan: Let's Play Quest for Glory 4 Part 31 (Finale!) *Longbox of the Damned: A Midsummer's Nightmare 2015 June 15th, 2015 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Ultimate Power #1 & 2 *MikeJ: WiiU Review *Beyond the Black Rims: Season 5, Episode 1 *Animerica: S2E4 - S-CRY-ed, Part One *Gaming Wildlife: Review Roulette - Why Naughty Dog Sucks? *Happy Viking: Draft Pick Ultimate! #1 *Weird Video Games: Video Game Music Trivia Contest Part 3 *Ask Lovecraft: Riker June 14th, 2015 *Anime Abandon: Darkside Blues *The Blockbuster Buster (show): I Spy *The AngryJoeShow: Jurassic World - Angry Movie Review *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Jurassic World *One Movie Later: Jurassic World (Vlog) *The Count Jackula Show: Vlog - The Stranger *Specials: Netflix's Daredevil Vlogs: Episode 13 - Daredevil *MarzGurl: Seeing Sentai: Episode 10 - Gorangers Episodes 64-70 *Word Funk: You Have to Explain the Goop *Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues: Special Effects by Tech N9ne (ft. Anthony Fantano!) *Battle Geek Plus (show): Phonebloks: A Phone Worth Keeping June 13th, 2015 *WTFIWWY: Live - The Vampire Dance of My People *Film Den: Jurassic Park - Part 3 *Renegade Cut: Apocalypse Now *Sibling Rivalry: Jurassic World *Infomercialism: Dump Cake Cook Off! *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (TAS) - One of Our Planets Is Missing *Thumb Wars: Unrepentant Geeking - Pre-3 2015 *Specials: Netflix's Daredevil Vlogs: Episode 12 - The Ones We Leave Behind June 12th, 2015 *Infomercialism: A Week on Ration Packs Day 7 *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Star Wars: Episode II - Attack of the Clones *Brad Tries: The Most American Thickburger *Weird Video Games: Video Game Music Trivia Contest Part 2 *Guru Larry: Fantastic Storytelling with MikeJ *PawDugan: Let's Play LIVE: Shadowgate! *Specials: Netflix's Daredevil Vlogs: Episode 11 - Path of the Righteous *Ask Lovecraft: Moving Revisited *Battle Geek Plus (show): Battle Geek Plus at E3 2015: What do YOU want to see? June 11th, 2015 *Shark Jumping: The TGIF Legacy *The Cinema Snob: Dinosaur Island *Stuff You Like: Hot Fuzz *Specials: Real Thoughts on NC Reviews - Casper *SF Debris: Rise and Fall of the Comic Empire - Part 2 *Screen Crashers: Jurassic Park *Infomercialism: A Week on Ration Packs Day 6 *Specials: Making of NC - Sharkboy and Lavagirl *Backlog Heroes: Magic Knight Rayearth Let's Play Part 14 *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Resident Evil Code Veronica Trial Disk *Battle Geek Plus (show): Steam Summer Sale June 10th, 2015 *The Cinema Snob: Heaven's Gate (Part 1) *Specials: Real Thoughts on NC Reviews - The Jurassic Park Movies *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Jurassic World *Infomercialism: A Week on Ration Packs Day 5 *Battle Geek Plus (show): Channel Awesome Capcom Bidding War Trailer *Dena's Let's Play: Silent Hill 2 - Part 13 *Ask Lovecraft: Politics June 9th, 2015 *The Nostalgia Critic: Jupiter Ascending *The Yomarz Show: Shadow the Hedgehog *Toons These Days: Pokemon with Doggy *PawDugan: Let's Play Quest for Glory 4 Parts 29 & 30 *Infomercialism: A Week on Ration Packs Day 4 *Rocked Reviews (show): Album Review: Of Monsters and Men - Beneath the Skin *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Stargate Atlantis: The Storm and the Eye *Weird Video Games: Video Game Music Trivia Contest Part 1 *Battle Geek Plus (show): Faxanadu: The Faxanadance *Screen Crashers: Sexy Goldar Poster Winners! June 8th, 2015 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Steam Wars *Lost in Adaptation: The Princess Bride *Rocked Reviews (show): Album Review: Highly Suspect - Mister Asylum *Infomercialism: A Week on Ration Packs Day 3 *Animerica: S2E3 - Elfen Lied, Part Two *Gaming Wildlife: If E3 were 100% Honest With Us *Best For a Buck: Blood of the Werewolf *Ask Lovecraft: Swee' Pea June 7th, 2015 *The AngryJoeShow: The Witcher 3 - Angry Review *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Blues Brothers 2000 *Nash: Here There Be Dragons - The Neverending Story *Infomercialism: A Week on Ration Packs Day 2 *Battle Geek Plus (show): Igavania: The Rise of Koji Igarashi *Comic Book Issues: The Geek unboxes Comic Block *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: When Marnie Was There? *Word Funk: Weird Sexy Time Variety Hour June 6th, 2015 *WTFIWWY: Live - Open With the Handy *The Good Hook: The Holy Roller *Renegade Cut: Escape From Tomorrow *Film Den: Jurassic Park - Part 2 *Infomercialism: A Week on Ration Packs Day 1 *Thumb Wars: Unrepentant Geeking - Secret Wars - May *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Spy & Insidious: Chapter 3 *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (Ent): North Star *Weekly Manga Recap: Episode 200 *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Insidious: Chapter 3 June 5th, 2015 *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: Gamera *Some Jerk with a Camera (show): Back to the Future: The Ride - Deleted Stuff! *Rap Critic Reviews: "Nasty Freestyle" by T-Wayne *Projector: Spy / Big Game *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Entourage *The Count Jackula Show: Vlog - Human Centipede 3 *PawDugan: Let's Play Rex Nebular and the Cosmic Gender Bender Parts 9 & 10 *Specials: Netflix's Daredevil Vlogs: Episode 10 - Nelson v. Murdock *Ask Lovecraft: Sound June 4th, 2015 *Mud2MMO: Agar.io - Game Review *DVD-R Hell: Tequila and Bonetti: The Rose Cadillac *Specials: Real Thoughts on NC Reviews - Son of the Mask *SF Debris: Rise and Fall of the Comic Empire - Part 1 *Sursum Ursa: Romeo & Juliet in 5.5 Minutes *Battle Geek Plus (show): Main Series - Return Fire *Backlog Heroes: Magic Knight Rayearth Let's Play Part 13 *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Splatoon - Game Review *Lucky Six Short Films: The Dinner Guest June 3rd, 2015 *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Human Centipede 3 (Final Sequence) *Specials: NC Real Thoughts On: The Care Bears Movies *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Jurassic Park III *Anifile: BFT - Fight of Metal Gears *MarzGurl: Seeing Sentai: Episode 9 - Gorangers Episodes 57-63 *Ask Lovecraft: Depictions Revisited *Dena's Let's Play: Silent Hill 2 - Part 12 June 2nd, 2015 *The Nostalgia Critic: Was That Real? - Small Wonder *Shameful Sequels: Suburban Knights *Familiar Faces: The Geek *PawDugan: Let's Play Quest for Glory 4 Parts 27 & 28 *The Nostalgia Critic: To Boldly Flee *Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues: Earl Sweatshirt *Battle Geek Plus (show): Jimmy Buckrider - The Final Countdown *Word Funk: Nerd Juice June 1st, 2015 *Atop the Fourth Wall: The Punisher #61 & 62 *RudtheSpud: American War of Independence in 9 Minutes *Attack of the Trek: What Went Wrong with Enterprise? *MMO Grinder: Pirates of the Burning Sea *Animerica (show): Elfen Lied, Part One *Rocked Reviews (show): High On Fire - Luminiferous *Gaming Wildlife (show): If Ian and Dan Were 100% Honest With Each Other *Weird Video Games: Zunzunkyou No Yabou (Arcade) *Ask Lovecraft: Tolkien *Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues: Byte Size - Jay Z's Blueprint 9/11 Release Date Category:Updates